


Achievement

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fisting, Hate Sex, I am in the middle of 5.0 so pls dont come at me with spoilers, No Beta, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Size Difference, but those feelings are not love, i guess, more or less but not really, she has tiny hands, they are hate feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: She will destroy him one day.Figuratively, literally, emotionally, sexually, she doesn't care.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol what is this? I don't know. Anyway I hope you guys like it lol

How?

How had it come to this?

The Warrior of Light, now turned Warrior of Darkness, in a whole new world, in a shard of her own home, surrounded by endless light, fighting with her friends to save yet another civilization from extinction, to save her own world from a calamity... now in an intricate, complicated _fling –_ for lack of a better word – with not only an Ascian, no, but the Ascian who built the Garlean empire, the old emperor himself, Emet Selch.

Surely, there was no way anything good would come out of this.

Yet something in him just... pissed the hell out of her. His knowing smirk, how he showed up at the perfect timing to either give some lengthy explanation about some secret the Scions could not begin to fathom, or to save someone from the grasp of death asking for a condescending ear in return. The Scions didn't trust him, the Exarch didn't trust him, Ardbert didn't trust him, and more importantly, she did not trust him one bit.

Still, mistakes were made, and there they were, kissing the living light out of each other in her room in the Pedants.

Selch was insufferable, and Krysar knew as much. But she could make putty out of any and everyone that she met, and with several hard cases under her belt, she knew this was just one more to cover. What she lacked in body structure – being an auri and all – she compensated in strength and ability, able to maneuver even the largest of Roegadyn into whatever she wished them to be. With Selch it would be no different, although he did have some powers she did not know about that could end up being her ruin.

Still, she did not think much about what they were doing and the several implications of it. She just wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, kissing him hard in the mouth, tongue sliding against his and exploring the depths. She only stopped to breathe, when she needed, biting and sucking his bottom lip to pull a moan out of him, knowing he would not give in easily, his mouth often curling up into the smirk she despised so much.

Today... oh, that would change.

Selch took her to the bed, laying her down, and she pulled away from the kiss to stare at him, eyebrows furrowed and red eyes narrowed as she tugged on his robe, wanting it off. He smirked at her, wide and proud, and with a single snap of his fingers, they were both naked, his huge body on top of hers, pinning her down. Not for long, she knew, but she would indulge him for a minute or so more.

"You know, I always catch myself wondering what your Scion friends would say if they saw what you do, while away from those horrible missions of yours" he teased, his bed talk always the same. Krysar, with no mood for discussion, ignored his words completely while sliding her hands down his chest, scratching it lightly with her nails, provoking a curious hum to leave his mouth. "I see. We are going slow today, then?"

She smirked.

A swift movement was all it took, taking the Ascian by surprise. A quick shift, a turn and a pull, and she was kneeling on top of him, his yellow eyes wide in surprise, before he let out a chuckle of delight. She could see in his face, the pride, and she ignored the strange feeling it brought to her tummy, placing her hands down against his chest and leaning in, biting his bottom lip, then his chin, up his jaw line, nibbling and kissing and sucking lightly as he seemed to relax underneath her.

His cold hands suddenly reached out, holding her small waist, and she wiggled lightly to get into a better position, biting and sucking his earlobe as she laid down all the way, breasts pressing against his chest, legs spread out so her pussy could press against his skin, close to the head of his member. She pushed down, sliding him between her folds, humming to herself as she kissed down his neck, his hands squeezing and then relaxing against her waist. He was very passive when he wanted to, not speaking much or doing anything, letting her have her time.

Well, that was what thousands of years of life did to someone, she supposed. Patience was a virtue.

Still, she had none, sliding further down until his cock was seated against her pussy, between her lips, warm and hot while she bit her lip, feeling herself growing wet. She lifted her eyes to stare at him, cursing the world for their difference of height, knowing very well she could not kiss him while rubbing against him. She favored the latter, however, moving her hips slowly in rhythm, his cock sliding over her, making her bite her lip and sigh through her nose, the feeling incredibly satisfying. She didn't see much change in his face, apart from the sweat and the blown out pupil, but his hands squeezed around her waist and she knew he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Maybe less, actually, but it wasn't like she cared.

Before it could become too much, though, she pulled away, and that was when his hands squeezed harder, staring at her with a light pout, she moved back, sitting on his chest, and reached underneath the bed as he held her, seemingly curious as his head accompanied her every move. She returned, placing the box down on the bed, and opening it before showing it to him, smirking.

His eyes glistened and his smirk mirrored hers.

"I see. You had a little surprise for me, how thoughtful" he said, reaching out and taking the strap from her hands. He eyed it curiously, and Krysar waited, blinking slowly to see his reaction, knowing full well he would like it. Selch did seem appreciative, wrapping his hand around the fairly thick dick-shaped object, before checking the inside and smirking in delight at the nub in the interior part. "I am glad I will not be the only one enjoying this little endeavor. Please, if you would."

Krysar couldn't help the chuckle that left her mouth, nodding and reaching for the belt, wrapping it around her waist and tightening it up. After it was firm, she slowly fixed the position so the nub would press against her, biting her lip at the nice pleasure against her clit and inside, before she reached inside the box again and took out a bottle of flower-scented oil. She bit her lip, moving back and spreading his legs, and he did not seem to care in the slightest, making her a little nervous. He was what, a thousand years old? Immortal? Infinite? He had probably done this a billion times over, and here she was, trying it out for the fourth time? Fifth? Probably fifth, yes. Still, the pleasure remained burning inside her, and she coated her fingers with the oil, looking at him and tilting her head.

Selch had now assumed a more comfortable position, arms under his head against the pillow, eyes narrowed, relaxed. She did not like that, he seemed way too comfortable, and she felt extremely nervous. Putting up her determinate look – the one she used for hard battles only – she slid her fingers over his cock, slowly, feather-light, and smirked when his eyes fluttered a bit. His chest rose and lowered with a deep breath, and she reached for his balls, teasing them, rubbing and squeezing lightly, but nothing about him changed. Then, she slid her wet fingers over the crack of his ass, looking for his opening, biting her bottom lip when she felt the small dip, using her middle finger to press inside, slowly, eyes focused on her hand.

In the back of her mind, she considered looking up to see how he was reacting, but decided against it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She considered the size of the strap, she had bought it precisely so it could fill Selch well, considering his size, but her small fingers would never do the job in opening him up enough, deciding then that she would have to fit her whole hand in other to prep him considerably. Biting her lip, a warm feeling going down her body to her pussy when she thought about it, she added a second finger right after the first, before finally looking up to check on the ascian.

And he... well... he was very underwhelming.

Selch stared at her like she was a child, doing a good job, and she hated it. He tilted his head, rose an eyebrow and smirked at her reaction, probably feeling the amount of rage settling inside her, before he opened his mouth to speak because why wouldn't he?

"I know you're doing your best but... I'm used with more rough treatment, if you wouldn't mind."

Krysar took a deep breath through her nose, a split second away from reaching her lance and shoving it up his ass, before she nodded and slid two more fingers, only her thumb remaining out, finally feeling his hole stretch a bit around her. She looked up at him and he hummed quietly, giving her a nod, smirk still in place, and she swore to all gods she would _destroy_ that man. She pulled her fingers out then, coating her whole hand with the oil, knowing very well that the scales on the back close to her wrist would burn, and she hoped they would, as she pushed the four fingers inside, before making a fist so her hand would be the thickest possible, and pushed further inside, finally receiving a delicious light gasp from the ascian underneath her. The gasp soon turned into a breathless chuckle, and she looked at him, his eyes dark with lust.

"There you go. Better" he said, and she gave him a fake smile in return, shoving her other hand inside the bottle of oil and pushing three fingers next to her fist, mercilessly, staring at him coldly as he groaned and closed his eyes, now seemingly uncomfortable. Good. She wanted to wipe out the smirk from that face. "I get your point, darling" he said, groaning, and she smirked, moving her three fingers slowly while keeping her fist in place, spreading him wide and open for her. Her fingers were too short to reach anything of value, so this probably only hurt, but he did not seem to mind, his member not softening or moving from its place against his stomach.

God, he was big.

Krysar licked her lips, unable to help herself, moving up and taking the top of his cock in her mouth, sucking the precum and pressing her tongue against the slit. Selch audibly groaned then, and their eyes met, a smirk forming on his lips as he reached down to hold her short hair in his hand, the other arm remaining behind his head on the pillow. He didn't pull – she was not a fan – but kept his nails scratching her scalp, close to her horns, making her moan against his dick, sucking harder while her fingers never stopped moving. She pulled out with an audible pop, trail of saliva connecting her lips to his member, before she kissed down the shaft and sucked softly, never forgetting to lightly scratch the underside with her teeth, before wrapping her lips around the base and sucking, licking, moaning against it. His hand tightened only slightly against her hair, making her pull away with a kiss to his tip, before she pulled her hands away from his opening, pushing his legs up by his knees and biting down his thigh. Finally, he growled, and looked down at her confused, before she placed his long and heavy legs on her small shoulders, glad that her scales made for good surface area so they wouldn't slip.

In this new position, something she believed he wouldn't mind due to her minor size, she coated the strap with lube, biting her lip at the sight in front of her: a big, thick, long phallic object, filled with small pumps all the way around it, curved just right, bright purple. She remembered at the store, being sold for Roegadyns, and believed it would be the closest to please someone as big as an Ascian, or so she hoped. She even wondered if something that size would fit her, her hand couldn't even wrap around the shaft completely, and she shivered at the thought, knowing it probably would, but still... shaking her head, she lined up the start of the strap with Selch's hole, looking up at him one more time to be sure. He only smirked at her, and it was answer enough, one hand holding the strap while the other held Selch's leg in place, over her shoulder, pushing inside slowly, feeling him tensing up underneath her.

At the moment the head had pushed inside, she looked up to see the Ascian with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, before he felt himself being watched and looked down at her, breathing hard.

"It has been some time" he said, trying to sound normal, but feeling a bit breathless, before he shrugged his shoulders. Krysar hummed, smirking, and gave him a nod, before she braced herself against the bed, using her feet and her tail as leverage and pushing all the way inside, no mercy, in one swift move. She held back her own moan at the pressure against her pussy, the nub functioning perfectly, in favor of listening the splendid groan that left the ascian's mouth, his hands gripping on the sheets while his cock twitched in front of her. "By the true god! Warn a man!"

Krysar couldn't help but chuckle silently, watching as his chest rose and fell quickly, back arching slightly as the sweat drip down his temples. She could feel her own stomach burning at the sight, leaning down and kissing his thigh before licking his member, firmly, slowly, feeling it twitch under the attention, a moan coming out of his mouth. Just what she wanted.

She pulled away again, holding his thighs, using them as leverage to pull back and push inside again, sighing at her own pleasure as every time she pushed in, it pressed hard against her clit, making her stomach fire up. Selch groaned quietly underneath her, their eyes meeting in the process, and he looked almost as angry as he looked hungry. She would suffer the consequences for this, she knew, but she could handle a ready-for-vengeance Ascian another day. Right now, she focused on the strap, pulling out and pushing in again, not making her movements quick like the first, but slow and timed out, in and out, until she could move better. It wasn't easy, waiting for him to loosen up a little, but when she did, she felt her thrusts beginning to catch pace, movements not so languid anymore. In response, she watched as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, clearly forcing a smirk on his face, despite his cock red and twitch at every push. He was dismissing her, and she would not live for it.

Using all the stretch she had, she pushed herself further up with her knees, hands resting next to his body on the bed, on her fours as she pushed his legs closer to his body, making his eyes open and a groan leave his mouth, probably out of discomfort than pleasure. She then reached out, grabbing his chin with her hand and pulling him to look down, meeting his eyes with her own. He stared back at her, slowly raising an eyebrow, before she pushed her hips against him and he winced, shifting his eyes away. She squeezed his chin, digging her nails against the flesh, and Selch looked at her again, angry, meeting her eyes.

"What?" he asked, and she just stared, making it clear. He growled, and nodded, pushing her hand away and pushing himself up so he was in a half sitting, half laying position. "Alright."

Krysar smirked and nodded, holding his waist, letting his legs fall to her side, and pulled out before pushing inside him again, making the thrusts more rhythmed, faster. It was true still that she did not have the size to accommodate someone as big as him, but she had the strength to fuck him hard, and that she did, the bed eventually starting to move, hit against the wall, all while he stared at her, his eyes black with lust, soft groans leaving his lips. It was clear he was holding himself back – she didn't blame him, she did the same when the situations were reversed – and still she found pleasure in his little, contained sounds, specially when she did something right and he gasped, head pushing back and letting his beautiful neck and chest to her view, making her wish she could find a better position so she could lick and bite him all over.

Finally, when his sounds began to feel more breathless, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking him in time with the thrusts, or almost, the best she could, biting her bottom lip at the sight. An Ascian, one of her biggest enemies, staring at her and groaning as she fucked him, the best of all the worlds. She stroked him firm, fast, twisting her hand around his cock the way he liked it, and before she could even count he was coming on her hand and his own stomach, gasping and cursing in a language she didn't quite understand, probably his own native tongue. She stroked him until he was over, thrusts stopping until she was standing still, pulling out of him gently and removing the strap, watching as he caught his breath, eyes closed, seemingly relaxed against the bed.

She smirked, her own personal mission accomplished, throwing the strap away and sighing, sitting back to finish herself off. Before she could, she heard a snap of fingers, and suddenly she was sitting right on top of his chest, staring down as he pulled her closer and mercilessly licked her pussy without a second thought, making her gasp and reach out to hold herself by the headboard, eyes closing as she moaned, pushing her body down against his face, basically fucking it. He did not mind, he never did, sliding his tongue between her folds, pressing against her clit and sucking, before he slid his tongue into her and licked her insides, making her moan and arch her back, pushing down, desperate. She kept one hand on the board and used the other to reach down and rub her clit furiously, the images of her fucking him a moment earlier, plus the hot feeling of his tongue inside, fucking her, making her reach her peak shamelessly fast, whimpering as she squeezed his head against her knees, trembling as she coated his face with her cum.

He licked her clean, making her sigh and wince a little, before she pulled away to make sure he wouldn't hype her up again. A second later, another snap was heard, and she found herself dressed with a night gown and some silk panties, laying down on her bed, covered up by a blanket, all sheets changed and warm. She turned to see Selch standing right next to the bed, dressed up with his usual robes, in perfect state, and smirked down at her, making her furious again.

"We will have time to practice your technique. Now, you should rest. Your friends will be counting on you to fight whatever lightwarden you find next."

Just like that, he vanished in his typical purple smoke, and Krysar sighed in distress, closing her eyes and groaning to herself before she reached out to turn off the lights and sleep.

She would destroy him, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof i am ashamed. Anyway kudos? Comments? I love those.


End file.
